Carolyn Pontills
Carolyn Pontills is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without permission. Information Name: Carolyn Victorie Pontills Age: 12 District: 10 Gender: Female Personality: Carolyn is tiny and small, but has lots of friends and was never bullied. Sometimes she can be rebellious, but never in public, since she is afraid of being tortured to the death. She is optimist, happy, but only with who really likes her. She can be horrible with who hates or tricks her. Weapon: Sword, spear, traps Height: 4`9 Strenghts: Speat throwing, breath holding, swimming, making friends Weaknesses: Throwing knives, camouflage Fears: Having a slow and painfull death. Interview strategy: Be funny and joke around with the interviewer, but most of all be the honest and nice girl that everyone fall in love with. Bloodbath strategy: No participation, she`ll run or swim away and wait her alliance while hiding. Games strategy: Stay with her alliance and only turn her back to them if the things start to get ugly. Backstory: Carolyn was born in a rich family from District 10. Her parents are the owners of one of the most famous farms of the districts, so Carolyn is known over all her district, not because of her money, but also because of her beauty and kindness. When she was 5, she didn`t have many friends, but she met Brecard, a really nice 11 years old boy that soon became a huge friend of her. He presented Carolyn to many of his friends, and they all really liked Carolyn, to her delight. After becaming 12, Carolyn started to go to school, and made a several number of friends, but also some enemies that were jealous of her money and beauty. One day, Carolyn was sitting with her friends and one of them said that Carolyn now had a small amount of jealous haters, to Carolyn`s surprise. Carolyn returned home still shocked, but had an idea, and started to work on it during the entire weekend. On 6PM of monday, Carolyn was at the forest, waiting her haters (she invited them as Bonnie Jackson, a girl that knowed a lot of horrible things about Carolyn). When they arrived, everything was ready. In some seconds, a lot of green cows with the words "Don't bother me" on it appeared and started to bellow and run, and all her haters were shocked and afraid, while Carolyn was on the ground, gasping for air because was laughing to much of her haters` expressions: Aaaaaw Mutts!- they screamed and cried while running off, to Carolyn`s delight. After all, they weren`t mutts, they were the cows of her parents` farm, and after that day, Carolyn's haters never talked her anymore. Two weeks after it, at Carolyn's first reaping day, the female name was called and it was one of Carolyn's haters, anyway, when the male name was called, Carolyn fell to the ground crying: Brecard Lucian. Brecard! he was her best friend since she was 5! But now he was reaped, and probably going to die. After that reaping, Carolyn was extremely sad, and started to spend her money on sponsoring Brecard, but was still rich. After all, Brecard made 3 kills, but was beheaded in the 14th day and placed 4th, being killed by the District 12 female, that year`s victor. At the next reaping day, Carolyn, now a 13 years olded was reaped as the female tribute, to her shock. She hopes that her knowledge and skills help her in the games, and if she win, Brecard will be able to rest in peace. Family: Marco Pontills (father) Marcelle Trent Pontills (mother) Token: A golden, box shaped pendant Victims: TBA Participations The Revival Games Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458 Category:12 year olds